1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water sprinkling device, and more particularly to a water pistol nozzle.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional water pistol nozzle is generally composed of a nozzle and a handle to which the nozzle is detachably fastened. The conventional water pistol nozzle is generally defective in design because the nozzle cannot be unfastened from the handle with ease and speed so as to facilitate the fastening of the handle to the nozzles of various forms.